


Yes

by vangirl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: saying_yes_2010, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cruel to choose between the chimeras but if he has to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

It's cruel to choose between the chimeras but if he has to, Greed would choose Martel. All of them are great of course, but it's Martel that always tells him to come on in when he's at her door, as she gives him a coy grin.

By the time he gets inside and closes the door behind him, she's already tossing her shirt onto the floor and sliding out of her pants, and the way her toned body moves is a gorgeous sight that makes him want her even more.

He laughs loudly and wraps his arms around her, pulling her up against his chest as he leans forward to whisper into her ear. Though he knows the answer already, it always sends a shiver up his spine when she licks his throat and hisses the word _yes_.

Then he grins nice and wide, giving her a nice hard kiss before he moves down to his knees, hands on her thighs and spreading her legs. He leans up to give her another kiss between her legs.

She tells him not to tease through a smile she can't hold back. He laughs again and drags his tongue against her clit, and he can feel how warm she is, taste how wet she is, and hear how she hisses the word _yes_.

He groans at the sound of it and keeps working his tongue against her, wanting to draw out every _fuck_ and _there_ and _Greed_ he can get out of her, right on through until she's shaking and hissing his name. And even then, he keeps going until she tells him that's enough.

Grinning wide, he looks up and purrs at her, asking if she's up for some more.

She laughs, smiles and tells him, _hell yes_.


End file.
